Padded Backstage Pass
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is another AB/DL Orgy with The Drama Borhters and Gwen, Dawn, Sierra, and LeShawna. It takes place after their last show. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by BeekerMaroo777 and me.


Padded Backstage Pass

 **Disclaimer: This is another Total Drama AB/DL Lemon as this one takes place back stage in their dressing room/chill area, as they were relaxing with their lovers after their final concert. Co-written by me and BeekerMaroo777. Trent is making his AB/DL Lemon debut. Last thing this is the sequel to Padded Experiment**

 **ENJOY!**

The Drama Brothers were one of the biggest boybands on the planet, and they decided to retire for good because they wanted some privacy.

It was Los, Angeles California at the Staples Center where the Drama Brothers were having some down time at the Dressing room which was their chill area as well as it was huge, Trent, Harold, Cody, and Justin were hanging out with their wives well except that Gwen and Courtney were married but they wanted a baby so Gwen asked Courtney to use Trent and he was perfect so Courtney let her.

"What a show out there!" Cody said before drinking some Gatorade.

"I know dude…we rocked out there. Gosh!" Harold said back.

"We were just irresistible…thank God for our girls here." Justin said as he drank a water bottle.

"I know. It just sucks that we are retiring." Trent to everyone.

"Is there a reason why?" Trent asked.

"Yeah." Harold answered him.

"Well, the plus side is spending time with our girls. The problem is how we easily bored we get now." Trent replied back.

"Dude, chill. We got the cure for that." Justin said as Gwen, Dawn, LeShawna, and Sierra arrived with backstage passes.

"Hey boys." The four girls said to them.

"Hey LeShawna." Harold said as they kissed.

"How are you sweetheart?" Justin asked her as they kissed.

"Doing great, what a show." Dawn answered back.

"What a great show!" Sierra cheered on for Cody as she kissed him.

"Thanks." Cody and Justin said to their girls.

"Hello, Trent." Gwen said before they kissed.

"I have a question…what is that cure to boredom?" Trent asked Gwen.

"We did this thing …this experiment…that lets us experience our inner child." Cody replied.

"Meaning?" Trent asked.

"I'll show him." Gwen said as she lifted up her skirt showing her diaper.

"Oh I get it…I remember seeing you guys on Total Drama Babies." Trent told them.

"Remember the experiment Harold?" Trent asked him.

"Oh! Oh Yeah! I remember that experiment, I performed with Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, LeShawna, and my sister Scarlett…as I got the best blowjob ever from my wife." Harold answered as LeShawna blushed.

"Thanks Harold." LeShawna replied back.

"No problem. LeShawna, my diaper Queen." Harold replied back.

"Diapers? Diapers? Alright…I'll give it a try." Trent said as he took off his pants, plus his boxers revealing his naked area.

"Awesome!" Harold cheered.

"So, what diapers did you guys get for me?" Trent asked.

"Since you're new, I got you some lovely Bambinos." Gwen said as she gave him a stack of them.

"We're gonna be changing after this." Gwen said to him as he put his diaper on as he looked at it and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Man. I look sexy! And they are so…comfortable." Trent said to himself.

"Bro, it's an easy way to fit in and let's get started." Justin said as Harold grabbed his video camera and began recording.

"Hello audience! Welcome to the sequel of "Padded Experiment" as it's with the rest of the Drama Brothers this time. Me, Justin, the Code-ster known as Cody, and a newcomer in Trent." Harold said.

"Hey guys." Trent said as he waved.

"Trent is wearing a Bambinos Diaper as you can see…and the whole wide world wants to know, what do you think?" Harold asked him.

"Man, these things are rocking man! So absorbent and so soft!" Trent answered Harold.

"Trent…take off your shirt." Gwen said as he took off his white sweater and white sunglasses revealing his sexy chest which has 6 pack abs.

"This is going to be the best orgy yet!" Cody said as he was fired up.

"Because it's just the four of us and our women." Justin said as he began stripping.

"Let's strip and let the fun begin!" Harold said as everyone took off their clothes revealing their diapers, as pretty much so everyone had bambinos on.

"Let's." Gwen said.

"Get." Dawn said next.

"Stawted." LeShawna said also.

"Right now." Sierra said as she, and the rest of the girls grabbed their lover's morning wood as Cody's was 10 inches, Harold's was 11 inches, Trent's was 11 inches, and Justin's was 12 inches as four of their pacis were long, hard, and really meaty.

"Oooooh…Meaty Pacis." The girls said before they began sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" All four of the girls muffled and moaned as they enjoyed it very much.

"Ohhhh…As you can see…this is a very intimate orgy. Oh, gosh!" Harold moaned out in pleasure as their cocks were getting slobbered as their drool was on it while they were sucking on it.

"Good God Sierra you just keep getting better and better!" Cody said to Sierra.

"Dawn, that's a good baby bitch…keep sucking at it like it's the only meat you will ever eat!" Justin grunted out.

"Ohhh, Gosh! LeShawna you just keep getting better and better at Diaper Sex!" Harold moaned out as all four of the girls were now deepthroating their lover's hard-ons.

"Trent? What do you think of this?" Harold asked him.

"Ohhh, this is the best blowjob ever!" Trent answered and moaned out as he was extremely turned on.

Harold, Justin, and Cody took off their shirts revealing their chests.

"This is the life huh?" Justin asked Trent.

"Yeah dude! I'm only in this orgy because I need to get Gwen pregnant because she's married to Courtney but other than that, I can get used to this diaper lifestyle!" Trent said as he fist bumped Justin which led to him fist bumping Cody which to him first bumping Harold thus led to a quadruple fist bump.

"Then dude! You have been missing out!" Cody said to him as the girls caves were getting wetter by the second.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned and muffled out as all eight people were gonna climax.

"Oh, Gosh…Ohhh Gosh…I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Harold said to LeShawna.

"US TOO!" Trent, Cody, and Justin said to Gwen, Sierra, and Dawn respectively.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them screamed out as they shot their man-made milky inside the girls mouths as they swallowed it as the girls climaxed also as they swallowed it.

"Mmmmm…Yummy Cumsies." The four girls said as they smiled.

"Thankies girls." The Drama Brothers said to them.

"Or…we should call them Diaper Bitches." Harold said before LeShawna bended down in the doggie style position, Dawn and Gwen spread their legs while Sierra got on top of Cody.

"What do we do now?" Trent asked innocently as he knew what was happening.

"How about an epic fuckage?" Harold asked.

"YEAH!" Trent, Cody, and Justin agreed.

"You up for that ladies?" Harold asked them.

"YES!" They said as they got into their respective positions and began thrusting each other slowly at first until they began going a bit faster.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all moaned out in delight as they loved it, the sex the crinkling and the pounding…it was 8 times the pounding, 8 times the fun, the 8 times the crinkling too.

"This is exactly what we wanted from this AB/DL Orgy! It's perfect!" Cody said to Harold.

"Yeah! I'm so glad that me and Dawn signed up for this." Justin told Harold and Cody.

"Yeah thanks you guys! This is so fun!" Trent told Harold and Cody.

"No problem bros!" Harold and Cody said.

"GOSH! You're right…this is the pewfect orgy!" Harold said as he began commentating.

"And, as you can see, epic fuckage is the ultimate tuwn-on!" Harold said as he was loving every bit of it as everyone was moaning out in pleasure.

"There are Cody and Sierra doing the cowgirl." Harold said as the camera showed Cody and Sierra doing the mentioned position.

"Ohhhhhhh, this is even better than last time! WIDE ME WIKE A COWGIRL! MY SEXY BABY BOY!" Sierra said as she grabbed a cowgirl hat and placed it on her hair.

"GLADWY MY SEXY DIAPER BITCH!" Cody said to her as he went harder.

"YEE-HAW!" Sierra shouted as she was riding him.

"Now we see Justin and Dawn doing the spread eagle position, watch." Harold said as Justin was pounding away.

"OH YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! KEEP POUNDING ME WIKE THAT! THIS TUWNS ME ON!" Dawn moaned out in pleasure.

"Glad to." Justin said as he kept up the pounding.

"Meanwhile you can see Gwen and Trent doing the missionary." Harold said as Trent felt like he was doing pushups as Trent was pounding his hard morning wood inside of Gwen's pink cave.

"OHHHHHHHH, THAT'S IT! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Gwen moaned out in intense pleasure.

"Thanks…! Babe…!" Trent said I between thrusts as they kissed.

"What do you think of the diapers?" Gwen asked him.

"They are awesome and sexy babe!" Trent answered back as he kept pounding away.

"Now you see me and LeShawna here…doing the doggy style." Harold said as he was pounding hard.

"Well, I AM yo' bitch afta' all." LeShawna said to Harold.

"YES! YES YOU ARE MY DIAPER WEARING BITCH!" Harold replied back in his sexy voice as he went harder and faster a bit.

"HAWDER! FUCK MY SNUGGLY DIAPERED PUSSY HAWDER! SPANK MY BOOTY ALSO!" LeShawna commanded as Harold did do that.

(SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!)

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BITCH?!" Harold asked.

"I WUV THAT! I WUV THAT SO MUCH! GWOPE ME!" LeShawna ordered him.

"I'll be happy too." Harold as she he gave her diaper wearing booty a squeeze.

"Oooooohhhh...!" LeShawna squealed out.

"ARE YOU ALL MY DIAPERED BITCHES?!" Trent, Cody, and Justin asked their respective women.

"YES! YES WE ARE!" Gwen, Sierra, and Dawn replied back while moaning in sexual euphoria as The Drama Brothers kept up their pounding as they also moaned in delight.

"GONNA CUMSIES BITCHES!" The Drama Brothers screamed out.

"US TOO!" The girls screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed out as all eight people came inside of each other and their respective diapers as The Drama Brothers pulled out of their girls and started to stroke their manhoods really fast.

"Want our milky?" The Drama Brothers asked.

"Uh-huh." The girls answered.

"Open up then bitches." They said to their girls as the girls opened their mouths.

"This is called a facial, or cumshot…aka the money shot as these ladies are looking…FOR IT!" Harold moaned out the last part as he was getting close.

"Whether it's with my boys in an orgy, or alone with my wife, it's always fun! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH HER IT CUMS!" Harold said as they went insane with the stroking as all four of them were really close now.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Drama Brothers shot their cumsies inside their respective women's mouths as they shot every load of it inside of there until they ran out and all four of them swallowed all of it.

"What did you women think of that?" The Drama Brothers asked the girls and they had this to say.

"Best…" Dawn said.

"Diaper…" LeShawna said.

"Sex…" Gwen said.

"EVER!" Sierra said as the individual answers spoke for themselves as a group.

"We're so glad you enjoyed that orgy." Justin said to them as Harold stopped recording the camera.

"Wanna just have a sleepover? You can even invite Courtney, our treat." Trent said to Gwen.

"Sounds like fun." Gwen said to Trent.

"Yeah…maybe we can jerk-off to the five girls having a 5 girl orgy." Cody said back as the diaper changes began.

"Shut up." Harold said as he giggled a bit while The Drama Brothers got their diaper changes and The Drama Brothers responded back.

"I was only kidding you guys." Cody replied back while changing the girl's diapers.

"Wanna crash at our place tonight?" Justin asked the rest of the Drama Brothers and their girls as he was asking them to hang out at Justin's and Dawn's place.

"Sure!" Everyone else said as they got into a limo which took them to Justin and Dawn's house as they got into their baby shirts, diapers, blankets, stuffed animals, and pacifiers well except for Trent because he didn't one yet.

"I'll give you one of mine man…here ya go." Justin said to him.

"Thanks man…this is gonna be nice." Trent said to Justin back.

"We are telling you man, this is gonna be the good life from now on!" Justin said as he, Trent, Cody, Harold, Dawn, Gwen, Sierra, and LeShawna kicked back and put on a movie called "Zootopia" as they began watching it.

"Night Night babies." The Drama Brothers said to their girls.

"Night Night to you, our bad baby boys of music." The girls said back as the couples kissed each other and fell asleep.

 **WAS THAT HOT OR WHAT?!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
